


Scrapbook

by maemusicmelody



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ruby is sad about the 3rd years leaving, she loves them very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Ruby wants to make sure that Kanan, Mari, and Dia never forget all the memories that they shared, so she makes them special presents for Christmas.





	Scrapbook

**Author's Note:**

> In my head Ruby is really sad that they are leaving okay. The anime didn't show it enough.

It was Christmas Eve and the redhead was still scrambling around her room, trying to get the last of her gifts finished before it was time to go to their Christmas party. These were no ordinary gifts, no they were much more special than that. She had been planning to make these for months and had spent so much time looking for and collecting any old pictures she could find. It wasn't easy, but it was definitely going to be worth it.

  
These were for Kanan, Mari, and her sister, the most important people in her life.

  
There was little time left, not only to get these done in general, but just little time to spend with them. The holidays would pass like a blink of an eye and they would all have to finish preparing for the closing of their school. Then they would perform one more life, the last she will ever be able to with her sister and beloved friends. After that they would go off on their own ways and that was that, but before that could happen, Ruby was determined to show them that they mean the world to her.

  
Sitting on her desks getting ready to be gift wrapped were scrapbooks that she had made by hand. Each was personalized with the respective girl's favorite things and memories that she shared with them. One was purple and decorated with shiny stars, lemons, and metal band stickers. Another was mint green and decorated with little dolphins and seashells, really anything that Ruby could find that reminded her of the sea. The last was red and decorated neatly with some traditional flowers and musical notes, though she made sure to made a hidden emblem of muse especially her sister's favorite member, Eli Ayase-- subtle enough to be overlooked, but she knew Dia would see it right away.

  
Inside, the pictures were just as well thought out, memories that even Ruby could recall at a young age. One was a picture of her sitting on Kanan's shoulders. She bluenette had carried her up the hill after she had fallen, her little legs unable to match the pace of the older girls. They had gone up to that hill where they always watched the stars and that night her parents had decided Ruby was big enough to join the three of them. Another picture was of a bunch of stuff toys where Ruby was hiding underneath, or rather buried. Mari had bought them all of her as an apology for almost drowning baby Ruby when they were playing at the beach. One of the pictures in Dia's book was of her and Ruby after Ruby's first day of school. Dia had given her a lollipop as a reward for being such a brave girl!

  
So many more pictures were in there and Ruby had spend much time these last few months picking the right ones that would convey important memories that she shared with each of the girls.  
Ruby took them one by one and wrapped them carefully, making sure to put the right label on them so she wouldn't mistakenly give the wrong book to the wrong person.

  
Dia was already yelling at her from the front door to hurry up so they could go, yet Ruby stayed where she was for a moment longer, looking at the wrapped books. This was it, her memories all wrapped up in wrapping paper and ready to be handed back to them. A bitter sweet smile appeared on her lips. It was as if she were saying goodbye to all those memories, ready to make new ones of her own, without the older girls...

  
"Coming Oneechan!" She called back when she heard Dia's irritated voice calling for her again, complaining that they were going to be late. The redhead quickly put all three books into a bag so it would be easier to carry, and grabbed the rest of her presents for the other girls before running out the door.

* * *

  
The gift exchange was a lot more fun that Ruby had thought it would be. She was so used to it only being her, her sister, Kanan and Mari, with the addition of Hanamaru a little later on during middle school. It was always nice before, but now having more friends only made it even more lively and fun. It made her heart warm to see how well everyone knew each other so well, giving gifts that each of them really liked. She herself had gotten quite a few new tools she could use to practice her sewing skills as well as some cute new stuff toys to cuddle with.

Finally came the time to give the older girls her own presents. Ruby was sitting between Kanan and Mari, with Dia at Mari's other side. She looked a bit sad, looking down at the floor for a bit before snapping out of it and pulling out the presents.

"I hope you like it..." She smiled timidly, a pink tint dusting her cheeks. "I... made it special. Something you guys can take with you maybe? So you'll never forget."

The older girl's opened their gifts, speechless at first when they saw what Ruby had made. Even the rest of the girls in the group, despite knowing Ruby's plan, were at awe when they finally saw the finished product. It was just so thoughtful, so full of pure love for the third years... enough to make anyone's heart melt.

"Ruby..." Dia whispered, flipping through the pages of the book.

"You made this...?" Mari mumbled , doing the same.

"For us?" Kanan looked up from the pages, trying to catch Ruby's eye.

Yet Ruby continued to look down, embarrassed. She didn't even know why she felt so embarrassed at the moment. Maybe she was just so nervous that they wouldn't like it, or care for her present? Maybe she was a bit scared the memories she held so dear to her heart wasn't as important to them as they were to her? Or maybe she was just so sad that those memories were just memories now, pictures in her scrapbook.

She nodded her head and swallowed before talking. "You guys... have always been there for me, through everything. I don't know w-where I'd be if I didn't have you to guide me and help me and take care of me." Ruby chuckled a bit, though it was probably because she was trying her best to hold back her tears.

She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry. The day to say goodbye was still a couple months away, yet for some reason it felt so much closer than that. These girls... Kanan, Mari, her sister... They have been a part of her life for as long as she could remember, yet very soon they would be far away from her. There'd be no more head pats to tell her she did a good job or warm hugs to make her feel safe. Somehow, the promise of a phone call or video chat just didn't seem like it was enough.

"I'm g-going to... m-m-miss... you."

Being the closest one to Ruby at the moment, Kanan was the first one to pull the crying girl into her arms. Tears were also forming in her eyes, clouding her eye sight, but she could see enough to see that Mari was about to burst into tears any second and so was Dia.

"We'll miss you too." Kanan whispered, rubbing Ruby's back in a gently and holding her tight.

Mari pounced on Ruby a second later, burying her face at the girl's shoulder and hugging onto her tightly. "This is THE BEST present ever Ruby..." Mari yelled over dramatically, sobbing and getting Ruby's shirt all wet. "I'm going to look at this every day when I'm in Italy and text you and call you and--"

"There there." Kanan chuckled through her own tears, patting both crying girls' in her arms heads and smiling. "We all will. This was really thoughtful Ruby. Thank you. I didn't even know we had pictures of some of these."

"You've really outdone yourself Ruby." Dia was whipping tears away from her eyes before joining the group hug and kissing the top of Ruby's head. "I'll definitely take this with me to Tokyo... don't cry anymore okay? We love you."

"I love you too Oneechan..." Ruby hiccupped, trying to wipe away her tears but ending up just soaking Kanan's shirt even more. "Kanan-chan, Mari-chan... I love you. Please don't forget about Ruby."

"Silly. We could never forget about you." Kanan nuzzled her a bit and tightening her grip.

"NEVER EVER!" Mari agreed, shaking her head and burying herself further into Ruby's shirt.

"How could I ever forget about my precious little sister?" Dia smiled a bit and leaned into the warmth.

**_Snap!_ **

The four of them looked up to see that Chika had snapped a polaroid of them then handed Ruby the picture a few moments later. "Here Ruby."

"T-thank you." She looked at the picture and smiled. They all looked like complete messes crying like that, but she loved the picture all the same. She knew that no matter where they were, the love for each other would always remain.


End file.
